The need for effecient laxative compounds is well known but many of the laxative compositions at present available suffer from numerous disadvantages, such as producing an irritating effect, especially in the colonic and rectal regions of the intestinal tract, and of having a comparatively low solubility, which renders administration more difficult and frequently necessitates particular forms of formulation of the known laxative compounds. Furthermore, many of the known laxative compounds have an insufficient stability at the pH values prevailing in the gastrointestinal tract, which reduces their efficacy.
Consequently, there is a need for new laxative compounds which do not suffer from the disadvantages of the previously known and used laxative compounds and, accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide such new laxative compounds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved process for the preparation of laxative compounds.
Another object of the present invention is to provide pharmaceutical compositions containing the laxative compounds of the present invention.